Learn to be a dog
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Daffodil was turned into a dog, Clifford taught her how to be one.


One day at the apartment, Clifford was taking a walk around the courtyard. As he was walking around, he saw a magic lamp. He went over to it.

Clifford said, "Wow, a magic lamp."

Clifford rubbed it and out came Jorge.

Clifford said, "Huh? Jorge, what are you doing in the lamp?"

Jorge said, "I am Jorge the genie and I am here to grant you one wish."

Clifford said, "Wow. Wait, doesn't the genie grant three wishes."

Jorge said, "Yes, but for me I will only grant one."

Clifford said, "Wow, cool."

Jorge said, "So, what will you wish for Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, I'm not sure."

Jorge said, "Well, I'm sure you'll think of something."

Clifford said, "Hmm, I got it. I wish that Daffodil can be a puppy for a day."

Jorge said, "As you wish."

So Jorge grant Clifford his wish by turning Daffodil into a puppy. After that, Jorge left and Clifford went back inside to see Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, are you awake?"

Daffodil opened her eyes and when she looked at herself, she was not a bunny. She screamed and said, "What happened to me?"

Clifford said, "You turned into a puppy."

Daffodil said, "What? Why would I be a puppy?"

Clifford said, "Actually, I kind of wish for you to be a puppy for a day."

Daffodil said, "What? Why?"

Clifford said, "Aw come on Daffodil. Being a puppy is not that bad."

Daffodil said, "I know that, but puppies don't usually do the things that rabbits do."

Clifford said, "So, it not like it a crimes is it."

Daffodil said, "It crimes against fashion."

Clifford sighed and said, "Can you please not think about yourself for a day please? Beside. it fun being a puppy."

Daffodil said, "Well, I guess that is true."

Clifford said, "Come on, I'll teach you what it likes to be a puppy for a day."

Daffodil said, "Well okay, it shouldn't be that hard."

Clifford said, "Okay, so the first thing you need to know about being a puppy is that they always love to grabbed the newspaper every morning and give them to their owners."

Daffodil said, "But Clifford, I never seen you do that."

Clifford said, "True, but I've seen it in shows."

Daffodil said, "But it not morning, it the afternoon."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. I'll go place a piece of paper on the ground and you go and get it and give it to Emily Elizabeth."

Daffodil said, "Got it."

So Clifford went to get a piece of paper and place it outside. Then Daffodil went outside and grabbed the paper and gave it to Emily Elizabeth.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey Daffodil, what you got there?"

Daffodil said, "Oh, just a piece of paper I guess."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Aw thank Daffodil, you're so sweet."

Daffodil went back to Clifford and said, "I did it."

Clifford said, "Great. Now another thing about being a puppy is that they love to sniff other dogs behind."

Daffodil said, "Ewww, I am not doing that."

Clifford said, "Fine, we'll skip that. Another way is digging bones."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, you know I hate dirt."

Clifford said, "Yes, but as a dog you must do it."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine."

So Clifford and Daffodil went outside.

Clifford said, "Okay Daffodil. Start digging a deep enough hole on the ground while I find a bone to burry."

Daffodil said, "Would it be easier if you do it."

Clifford said, "Nope. You have to do it."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine."

As Clifford went to find a bone. Daffodil started digging. Soon, Daffodil found something. She called Clifford and said, "Clifford, I found something."

Clifford said, "What is it Daffodil?"

Daffodil picked it up and said, "It a lost collar."

Clifford said, "Wow. I think this is the collar from a previous dog."

Daffodil said, "I think we should find out who this belong to."

Clifford said, "Actually Daffodil, this collar was from 1643. That was way long time ago. The dog is probably dead."

Daffodil said, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Clifford said, "Come on, let go to the Dog Park."

Daffodil said, "Why there?"

Clifford said, "Cause there are more dogs and you can train there too."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to the Dog Park.

Clifford said, "Alright Daffodil, here at the Dog Park, there are things that dogs can really do."

Daffodil said, "Oh really. Like what?"

Clifford you can burry bones every where you want."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, dogs burry bones even outside of the Dog Park."

Clifford said, "Yes, but here you don't have to do it where you can find it."

Daffodil said, "Well I already got my paws dirty, so I don't think I wanna dig some more."

Clifford sighed and said, "Fine. Okay, here is another thing dogs love to do, fire hydrant."

Daffodil said, "And what with the fire hydrant?"

Clifford whispered into Daffodil ears and soon her eyes widen open and said, "I will not do that."

Clifford said, "Oh come on Daffodil, please."

Daffodil said, "Forget it. I already know how to do my business I don't need some hydrant to do it. Beside, I never seen you do it."

Clifford said, "Well we usually do it if we're on our daily walk."

Daffodil said, "Well what else can dogs do?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, we also steal meats from the shop."

Daffodil said, "But stealing is a sin."

Clifford said, "Yes, but for a pup it okay."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine."

So Clifford took Daffodil to the meat shop.

Clifford said, "Alright Daffodil, all you have to do is take one meat from the store and run."

Daffodil said, "Why don't I just eat it first?"

Clifford said, "Well it not stealing if you don't run with it."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine."

So Daffodil went into the meat store and pick up a raw meat. The butcher called out and said, "Hey, put that meat down."

Daffodil began running. The butcher chase after her. Clifford started going after Daffodil. As they were running, Clifford said, "Alright Daffodil, let run to that shed."

So Clifford and Daffodil ran to the shed and the butcher said, "Grr, drat I lost them."

The butcher went back into his store.

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil, you did it. You got the meat."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, but is that what all dogs do?"

Clifford said, "Of course. Now, there are three type of what dogs are. They are strong, can run up a miles long, and they get anything they want just by begging."

Daffodil said, "Oh really. I never seen you ran out of the city that fast."

Clifford said, "Well, because I'm too small to run that fast, I can't really travel that far. My nose is still strong to carry anything."

Daffodil said, "Oh really."

Clifford said, "Yeah, watch me."

So Clifford use his nose to lift a heavy building.

Daffodil said, "Wow, that's so cool."

Clifford said, "Thanks. Now you try."

Daffodil said, "But, my nose will be crush."

Clifford said, "Aw come on Daffodil. It won't hurt. Trust me."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine."

So Daffodil went to use her nose to carry a giant boulder. Soon, she did it.

Clifford said, "Wow, good job Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Thanks, now can we please go home?"

Clifford said, "Not yet. I still have a couple more thing about dogs."

Daffodil said, "How long to I have until I turn back into a bunny?"

Clifford Two hour."

Daffodil said, "Great."

Clifford said, "Now, the next thing about being a dog is to do a bark call."

Daffodil said, "A bark call?"

Clifford said, "Yeah. It like when you're sending signal to other dogs by barking really loud toward them."

Daffodil said, "But how can they hear the bark so far from each other?"

Clifford said, "We dogs have great hearing."

Daffodil said, "I see."

Clifford said, "Come on, try calling Teacup with your bark."

Daffodil said, "Okay."

So Daffodil barked as loud as she can to get Teacup attention. Back at the apartment, Teacup could hear barking.

Teacup said, "Huh? Who's barking?"

As Teacup heard the bark, it was Daffodil who was saying hello. She then bark back at her. Daffodil smiled after Teacup responed to her.

Daffodil said, "I did it Clifford."

Clifford said, "Great."

Daffodil said, "Okay, so now what?"

Clifford said, "Well, I guess that's it."

Daffodil said, "Well that good, cause I'm tired."

Clifford said, "Come on, let get back to the apartment."

Daffodil said, "Right."

So Clifford and Daffodil went back to the apartment. As they got back, Daffodil body started reacting and soon she was back to normal as a bunny.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, you're a bunny again."

Daffodil gasped and said, "Yes, I'm back. It so good to be a bunny again. I really like being a dog too."

Clifford giggled sand said, "Glad you like it."

So the two went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
